A Nocturne - Book 3: Our Children
by Remind-Me-How
Summary: Toki is back! She's seventeen now, and sent on a mission which separates her from her master, and leads her to a new life. But what will she do with that life, and how will she adapt to it? SasukeXOC, OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

Sasuke has spent sixteen years looking for his daughter, Toki. He hasn't found any sign of her. He wasn't even entirely sure who took the child. But Akimi kept telling him it was Orochimaru.

Toki has a sister, not that she knows. Her name is Kaoki Uchiha, and she resembles her auntie Noroi, strangely. When Kaioki turned seven, she started helping her father search for Toki. The two havent made any progress.

In the mean time, Toki has been raised and trained to be a ninja. But by who?

**Chapter 1: Balance**

_**?'s POV:**_

I headed back into the hideout after my mission that my sensei had given me. I was caked in mud, blood and I was soaked from the rain. You can say I was not a happy bunny... I knocked on the door to his room, waiting for the signal to enter before going in. I knelt on one knee with my eyes on the floor.

"I have completed the mission, my Lord."

"Ahhhh! So sssssssssssssssssssswiftly, my dear! How did you do?" He turned to face me. "Raise your head." I did so, staring at him blankly.

"I managed to kill them all, even if it took me a bit of time." He nodded.

"Go have a shower and relax for tonight. Tomorrow, I am sending you on another mission." I nodded.

"Arigatou, Lord Orochimaru." I stood and walked to my room, hearing a faint 'Yes, Toki...' over my shoulder as I closed his door.

I sighed as I got to my room. I shut my door and grabbed my pyjama's before going for a shower. The shower was warm, comforting almost. When I got out, I dried myself and changed into my pj's. I grabbed my hair brush and went and sat on my bed, brushing out my thin thigh-length black hair. I then put it into two plaits - one of either side of the back of my head - before getting out my katana and sharpening it. I frowned. Even though I had been training underneath Orochimaru since... since I remember, I still felt weak. He had only taught me Kinjutsu, and I still hadn't been able to master that for some reason.

I'll sleep on it.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I came home from a month's search for Toki, with my red-headed daughter Kaioki. Since saving Akimi, we'd seen Noroi a lot more and Kaioki recognized that her gene's came from the loving Ramika.

Akimi was in the kitchen, mumbling something to herself as I heard her placing her pills out on the counter.

"Red, blue, white white, green." She muttered. I sighed.

"Kaioki, go shower and get changed. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." The girl nodded and left. I walked to the kitchen, seeing Akimi putting the pill containers away in a cupboard. She got herself a glass of water, and downed all the pills quickly. Her shaking started to get better, and she allowed herself to breath.

"It got worse?" I asked quietly, hugging her. She nodded.

"Noroi said it was something to do with mental... Toki... Something." She mumbled. I sighed quietly, kissing her neck.

"You just have to stop thinking about it... Kaioki and I are doing everything we can."

"I know..." She muttered.

"Go get some rest, honey. I'll cook dinner." She left silently, but I could practically feel the depression coming from her. I began to cook some Miso Ramen. While the noodles were cooking, I sent a message to Naruto to get him to come to dinner, as well as a message to Tsunade and Noroi, asking them to come talk to Akimi when they had some free time.

I went back to cooking, hearing the door being knocked. "Come in!" I called, getting the bowls out of the oven, feeling the warmth in my hands. I sighed happily.

"Tebba! What's with the random invite to lunch?" Naruto walked in, looking at me in confusion, "And when did you get back from-" I narrowed my eyes and he sighed.

"Akimi got worse while I was gone. Were you looking after her like I asked?" He nodded.

"As much as I could... I took her on a couple of missions, got Ino to take her shopping, took her out for lunch a lot... Sasuke... She..." He frowned, thinking. "She's stopped eating all together. There's a certain subject in her mind that makes her throw up whenever she thinks about it. I got Tsunade, Sakura _and_ Noroi to look at her and see if anything was wrong with her mind. But there were so many mental blocks... The only thing they could do was put her on more pills and hope... pray, that you find Toki soon." I nodded.

"If thats... if that's all we can do, then we'll just have to look harder. Arigatou, Naruto. Can you call Kaioki and Akimi down for dinner, please?" He nodded and went to the stairs, calling the two down while I served up the ramen.

"So whats for dinner, teme?" I chuckled softly.

"Miso ramen, usuratonkachi." I could feel his grin as everyone sat at the table. I put the bowls down and sat at the head of the table.

"Itadakimasu." With that, we all dug into our meals. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Kaioki paused in her eating.

"Otou-san?" She questioned. I looked up, acknowlodging her question. "When will we next go out looking for nee-chan?" I saw Akimi freeze in my peripheral vision.

"We do not discuss business at the dinner table, Kaioki-chan." She nodded and went back to eating. A minute later...

"Ne, Naruto-san?" The blonde looked over to her, mouth full of ramen?

"Mmmm?" An irk mark appeared on my forehead. I was tempted to slap the back of his head.

"When are you going to be Hokage?" He finished his mouthful and grinned.

"I'm going through my training right now! Baa-chan wants to retire, say's she's getting too old." I snorted.

"It's only been twenty-four years since she became Hokage. I'm sure the Third ruled longer than that." Naruto nodded.

"He ruled for a long time. Probably something like one hundred years." I chuckled.

"Been learning your history, dobe." He grinned and nodded. When everyone was done, I took the dishes to the sink. "Kaioki, come with me." She nodded, following me to my study. I closed the door after looking at Naruto.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

"Heeeeey, Akimi!" I grinned. She looked up to me and sighed.

"Yes, Naruto?" I frowned.

"Whats wrong?" I sat beside her, my arm on the back of her chair as she leaned forward, resting her head on her hands.

"I just... feel really ill." _Again? _I thought. I picked her up, taking her to her and Sasuke's room.

"Get some rest, Akimi... Maybe you'll feel better." She smiled weakly, a ghost of the smile I use to see.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun..." With that, I watched her fall asleep.

_**Toki's POV:**_

In the morning, I got up. I showered and dressed, before re-plaiting my hair and checking all my weapons. I took a slow walk to sensei's office to get my mission before heading out. There was a sadness on Sensei's face today as he told me my mission. I frowned to myself as I walked, not seeing the importance of the mission. I mean, it's only another assassination mission of a clan... Just more and more killing. More blood on my hands. I didn't see the point.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_"But Lord Orochimaru! What's this doing for my training?" The five year old me asked. We were sat outside, meditating. "How is this helping me get stronger?" He chuckled. _

_"You dont understand at all, do you child?" Opening his eyes, he looked at me. I shook my head. _

_"No. I dont understand." _

_"By meditating, you clear your mind. Soon, I will increase the amount of distractions around you. If you can focus even with those distractions, you will be more alert in battle. Does this make sense Toki?" I thought it over, then nodded. _

_"I guess so... But I thought if you learned lots of Jutsu it made you strong!" _

_"It does child... But that is only physical strength. You need to balance it out with mental abilities too. You need to be balanced." He looked away from me again, out over the lake we were sitting by. _

_"So... It would be like Yang without Yin, or visa versa." I asked, well... More stated than asked. He seemed to think over it before nodding. _

_"Its why we have battles in the world." _

_"Yin has to balance out Yang." I murmured, before closing my eyes and beginning to meditate again. I swear I felt his gaze on me. _

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

I guess... Within all evil, there is that spark of good. It's balance. I shook my head. I need to focus on my mission, not my past. I moved through the trees silently, breaking through the tree line and into the light. I squinted - it had been so dark in the forest. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I headed into Konoha. I was stopped at the gate by two guards.

"State your name and business!" I smiled sweetly, bringing out a fake pass with my picture.

"My name is Ketsui Yu. I'm here for a holiday from my home, the land of Earth."  
"A pass? That would mean you're a ninja..."

"Hai. Well... Just a chuunin." I giggled. "I left my headband at home, I have no need for it here, do I? I'm only here to rest. Not fight." They nodded and took me to the Hokage, who asked me some questions. I was directed to a hotel, where I paid for a room and put my stuff down. I didn't bother unpacking, I needed to learn my way around Konoha, and where my targets were. Pulling a cloak on, I jumped onto the roof and looked around before sprinting away.

Now. To kill the Uchiha's.

* * *

So this is the first chapter of the final book of the Trilogy, I hope you'll enjoy it:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

_**Toki's POV:**_

"Hayai, hayai, hayai..." I kept muttering to myself as I walked through the streets. Two days had passed, and I only had five more days to complete the mission and leave. I had learnt my way around Konoha - my escape routes, memorized the town, the shops, where my targets were, which way was out of the town, good hiding places if I was chased. I had also met a couple of ninja. The first one I happened to meet was Hatake Kakashi.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_I was walking around Konoha shortly after leaving the Hotel. I sighed - it was starting to go dark. I should head back to the hotel and begin my planning. I had memorized half the town anyway... I turned around and began to head back, but bumped into a shinobi. He had gravity defying silver hair. His hitai-ate slanted down over his left eye, and a mask covered most of his face, leaving only his right eye to be seen. He wore the typical jounin outfit, which I noticed fitted his torso perfectly. I licked my lips subconsciously - from both nervousness and wanting. In his hand was an orange book. I frowned. _

_"Can I help you?" I asked, standing to my full height. I was still shorter than him, which made me frown. My face was hidden in the shadow of my hooded cloak, which gently floated for a few seconds as the wind picked it up. _

_"What's a little girl like you doing out at this time all alone?" He smirked behind his mask, "Where's your mommy?" I hissed at him, feeling the chakra flair in my eyes. I pushed it back, ignoring the presence that was gnawing at my insides. "Besides that, you're acting a little suspicious. You're in a cloak, hiding your face. You're creeping around pretty silently, and its freaking people out. Am I going to have to take you to the Hokage, little girl?"  
"Iie. I am merely sightseeing. Nothing to worry about. I'll be leaving now." I moved and went to walk past him, but he grabbed my shoulder. _

_"Not so fast, little one." The joking tone had left his voice, leaving only a grim seriousness. I felt my pulse quicken, but tried to calm my heart before my chakra spiked and gave away the fact that I was here for another reason. "You aren't really here to sight see. Tell me your real reason." I sighed. _

_"Fine. I was mapping out the town in my head so I dont get lost as I move around tomorrow for shopping and such. Happy? I'm wearing a cloak because I recently got damage in battle and would prefer it if people didn't see my marred face." I hissed out. His grip loosened and he sighed.  
"Dont let me catch you loitering again." I nodded, leaving quickly. _

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

The sun was shining bright in Konoha. I knew it was a bad idea to do this in the day... Higher chance of being caught. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to take this risk. I dodged large crowds of people, my face hidden in the shadow of my cloak's hood. I kept my heartbeat and chakra steady, to not alert ninja, and I kept my footfalls quiet even though my pace was slightly rushed compared to the average Konoha citizen who was shopping. I stopped and took a steady breath before continuing.

Today... The Uchiha die!

_**Third Person POV:**_

Upon the rooftops, a lone woman stood. The wind tossed about her ruby-red hair, sometimes flicking it into her Sharingan eyes – though it did not make her blink. Her eyes were trained on the other woman below her, who was moving fast but quietly through the village. With her chakra signature dampened – to a state where it was almost completely erased and no-one could sense it – she followed the other woman in the shadows. There was an almost silent sound of a sword being drawn out of its scabbard, which she soon realized was a katana being drawn. Confusion flitted across her face – why draw a katana randomly? Was she going to kill a civilian? Was she going to the training grounds? What?

She jumped down swiftly and silently, landing ten feet away from the onyx haired female. Her footsteps were silent as she reached into her kunai pouch, holding the kunai out protectively in front of her. She soon moved into the shadows out of sight as the female turned to check behind her. Her eyes trailed the woman as she sprang onto a rooftop. Her eyes could just be seen scanning the streets. A faint murmur of "_Be careful, Toki... Konoha ninja can spot rogues miles off" _barely reached her ears. Her eyes widened. Was this… Was this the girl?

Seeing her chance, she jumped back, putting the kunai away and forming fast hand signs. A quiet whisper left her lips-

"Chidori." With that, the blue chakra lit up her hand and she dashed towards the other female.

_**Toki's POV:**_

I felt something rushing up behind me, so I jumped to the right to dodge. A woman rushed past me, but soon stopped upon realizing she hadn't hit me. She turned to me, a scowl firmly upon her face. I stood straight, my pose and height threatening.

"Who are you?" I growled out, "And why are you attacking me?" She chuckled slightly.

"Kaioki Uchiha, ANBU Black Ops, Rank 2. As you are a rogue ninja, it is my job to take you out." I laughed.

"Just my luck… So you're an Uchiha, eh? Well it's _my_ job to take _you_ out, little girl." She clenched her fists, her jaw clenched tightly.

"Let's go then."

"Hn." I wondered why, again, Orochimaru gave me this mission. I mean, the Uchiha had done nothing wrong, right? I analyzed Kaioki quickly, briefly wondering what an Uchiha's weakness was. She soon dashed forward, aiming her still-working chidori at my chest. Her attempts to slam it into my chest were quick and efficient… But still, not good enough. I dodged easily, watching her back while performing fast hand signs.

"Kinjutsu: Impure world resurrection!" The rooftop fogged up, and I watched the figures walking through the fog. My eyes set on one figure in particular. Kaioki stopped, turning slowly, muttering something to herself. "Ah hah!" I picked out the figure I needed. He was tanned, had shoulder length raven hair and golden eyes. His height and build were scarily impressive, but it didn't bother me. Something about this person made Kaioki widen her eyes though.

It didn't stop her from attacking.

_**Kaioki's POV:**_

How dare she… HOW DARE SHE SUMMON MOTHER'S DEAD BROTHER!

My hand signs became too fast for her eyes to see, anger fueling my judgment.

"Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!" The humongous fireball flew towards Toki and the male… Uncle… Rei. This woman who called herself Toki simply laughed. The attack went straight through uncle Rei, and she simply jumped over it. I dashed forward, leaping over uncle Rei and threw two kunai at Toki. She simply dodged them, but I got close to her. She lifted her leg to roundhouse kick me, but I saw the movement and caught her foot, throwing her to the side.

She growled at me, lifting herself up and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Her chakra signature was gone. Hide and seek, eh? Knowing my Sharingan was still active, I looked around for her.

_**Toki's POV:**_

I appeared in the middle of the Uchiha compound with my katana out. My eyes burned, and I assumed it was _that_ chakra trying to take control. I simply pushed it back. I heard footsteps and dove into a bush, hiding my chakra once again.

Kaioki walked past, and into one of the nearby houses. I narrowed my eyes, sheathing my Katana. Why couldn't I attack? A feeling welled up in my heart. A feeling of… Guilt. Had I… Betrayed someone? No. I hadn't betrayed Orochimaru! At least, not yet…

"What's stopping me?" I muttered angrily, standing upon seeing that the grounds were clear. "They are just Uchiha!" I growled, stalking up to the window.

_**Kaioki's POV:**_

I sat at the table, putting my weapons on the floor beside me with a sigh.

"Kaioki-chan?" Otou-san murmured questioningly, looking up from his newspaper. I smiled weakly.

"Betsuni, Otou-san… Betsuni." I looked down at my plate of onigiri and sushi. What… what if that really was… her. I had let a chance slip through my fingers. I shook my head. I had to tell them! "Otou-san!" I could feel the tears in my eyes and he stared at me in alarm. Even mother looked up. "I fought a rogue ninja in our village today! She called herself Toki! I don't know whether she is Toki and I let her get away, or whether she's just some impostor!" I felt the tears running down my face now.

"T-t-t…" Mother fainted to the floor, her complexion paled. Father put her to bed before coming back to discuss this with me.

"Kaioki, how can you-"

"Black hair and black eyes, Otou-san! She also used Kinjutsu-"

"Lots of people use Kinjutsu, Kaioki. Calm down." He frowned.

"SHE SUMMONED UNCLE REI!" I cried, burying my face in my hands and sobbing. I heard movement, and suddenly I was crying into my father's chest.

"You cry like your mother." He muttered. I managed a small giggle.

"Do you… Do you think this Toki… was my nee-chan, Toki?" I looked up, my heart pleading for him to say yes.

"There's only one way to find out…" I frowned.

"How?"

"Interrogate her." Father chuckled.

"You wouldn't hurt her… if she possibly is nee-chan, would you, Otou-san?" I asked worriedly, gripping his shirt. He smiled softly, but his eyes glinted with remorse. Had he hidden something from us?

"What must be done… Will be done, Kaioki-chan. Don't you worry about it." I sighed and nodded. "For now…"

"We should find where the impostor is." I finished for him. He nodded.

"It's kind of useful she's standing outside our window, ne?" My eyes widened and the door opened and the rogue I had fought earlier was dragged into the house.

"LET ME GO!" She kicked at one of father's clones that was gripping her, causing it to poof away. Another clone closed the door.

"Toki…" I murmured, looking at her. Father looked between us and something clicked in his brain, because he just smiled.

"Welcome home, Toki." He announced. She looked up in shock, movements stilled.

"I… WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Why Such Big Boobs?**

_**Akimi's POV:**_

A nagging feeling settled in my stomach, telling me to get up and go downstairs. So I did. I saw a female standing in the doorway. Her long black hair was tied in two plaits on either side of the base of her head. She wore a black, long sleeved crop top that was fitted to her like a second skin. She also wore black shinobi trousers, and black zori. Over the top, she wore a black cloak. Her katana and scabbard was tucked behind her, most likely hooked onto a belt or slung across her back.

I noticed that as I studied her, she studied me.

"T-toki?" I asked. She frowned, but nodded slightly.

"Who sent you?" I turned my gaze to Sasuke, raising an eyebrow, silently asking _why does that matter?_

"Lord Orochimaru…" She answered suspiciously. I whipped my head back to her, tears of joy falling down my face.

"TOKI!" I cried, running and hugging her tightly.

"Uh…" She looked down at me wearily. "What are you doing?"

"Oh don't tell me that snake bastard never hugged you! You've been deprived of love, my darling daughter…"

"Whoa whoa whoa." She stepped back from me. "My parents were killed in a fire…"

"Heh, so he lied too." I smiled. She frowned again.

"He lied to me?" I nodded.

"Have a seat and let me explain, child." Sasuke's clones disappeared and I sat down on the sofa, while Toki sat on the floor in front of me. At least she has respect.

My daughter… She's back.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

As Akimi explained what she went through during pregnancy and the seven months we had Toki, I sat back thinking. I would have to convince Tsunade to let Toki be a Konoha Nin… Then I would have to test her to see her skills… Perhaps I could use the same test that the late Kakashi-sensei used on us when we were Genin…

Yes. Kakashi-sensei was killed on a mission to Kirigakure. I think it was an S-rank mission… Everyone missed him dearly. We had also lost Neji, on the same mission. It was quite sad, really… Jiraiya had been killed when he fought against the Akatsuki, he had been caught spying.

It's safe to say Akimi lectured Pein for a week.

"So what did you learn with Orochimaru, honey?" Akimi was brushing Toki's hair with a soft smile. Toki hummed contentedly before replying.

"I guess we're talking about ninja skills… So… I know Impure World Resurrection and a couple of Doton… Also I know the basic bunshin no jutsu, henge no jutsu, and the shunshin no jutsu."

"Pretty basic…" I murmured. Toki nodded slightly.

"He mainly wanted me to focus on my impure world resurrection, to rival my own mother's ability with the jutsu. I guess you're pretty good with it then, huh, okaa-san?" She looked back at Akimi, eyes shining with faint humor. Akimi just chuckled, continuing to brush Toki's hair.

The door was knocked and I went to answer, coming back with Noroi.

"Love, Noroi is here."

"Onee-chaaaaan! Toki came back!" Akimi just grinned.

"My little niece, eh?" Toki observed Noroi, nodding wearily. "Hmmm. Predatorial. Anywho, come on Akimi. We need to sort out the poisoning."

"Ah… Sasuke, can you continue?" She held the brush out to me. I sighed and took it. As the two left the room Toki held her hand out.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know…"

"…" I smiled, "You're my girl, I think I want to, you know." A hint of a smile tugged at her lips, and she set her hand back in her lap as I sat behind her. "I'll assume you want to be a ninja of Konoha?"

"… Do you think its possible Lord Orochimaru sent me here on purpose, knowing I couldn't kill you?" I frowned, brushing her hair gently.

"I don't know… Why?"

"He looked sad when he told me about my mission the other day." I frowned.

"That… doesn't sound like him."

"Ah. Maybe he was acting." She muttered. I simply sighed, continuing to brush her hair.

_**Toki's POV:**_

I had almost fallen asleep I was that relaxed with this guy who was brushing my hair.

"Let's go see the Hokage then." He poked my shoulder and I fell face first into the carpet with a groan. He chuckled and then picked me up. "Relaxed?" I nodded as he put me down on my feet and supported me as I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness. "Like your mother…" I simply raised an eyebrow before he walked out, following him and closing the door behind me.

"Uh… Where are we going, strange captor man?" I asked, looking around the village as we walked through.

"To the Hokage's tower. I'm your father, not a captor." He looked back at me sternly, but there was a soft twinkle deep in his obsidian eyes. I frowned, putting my arms behind my head and looking up to the sky.

"How could you tell?" He chuckled.

"We had a strong bond by the time you were seven months… As much as you loved your mother's attention, you loved mine more. Then again, so did your sister." He looked back off into the distance, eyes pained.

"You must be special then." I muttered. He smirked.

"Hn."

"Don't steal my word!"

"It was my word before it was yours."

"Shut up, Otou-san!"

"Hn."

"DAMMIT!"

_**Orochimaru's POV:**_

I sat in my throne in my lair. The door was knocked and I sighed. So much for mourning my loss.

"Come in." I called out. The door opened and closed swiftly as Kabuto stepped in.

"Gomenasai, Lord Orochimaru. I know you wanted to think about Toki-"

"Urosai, Kabuto." His voice faded to silence. "Do… Do you think I did the right thing?"

"You only sent her on a mission, my Lord. She knows nothing else." He walks forward and my eyes snapped to him. "It's not like she knows she is killing her direct family."

"That wasn't the intention behind the mission, yarou!" I hissed at him. He stepped back, paling. His eyes shone fear behind his glasses. I frowned, watching sweat slide down from his temple. "I sent her so that she could reunite with her family… Hopefully she will realize… The girl has no skill at a-"

"But her Kinjutsu, Lord Orochimaru! The girl doesn't even need-"

"UROSAI!" He quieted again. "The girl is useless. Her Sharingan hasn't been activated. Her body refused all my experiments… Even the one with my chakra." The medic Nin looked at his feet, "Her Kinjutsu is weak compared to her mothers. And she barely has enough chakra or motivation for normal jutsu. There was no point in keeping her any longer."

"Then why not-"

"Kill her?" I smirked. "You really are dense today, Kabuto. Perhaps with a bit of training with her family… and some motivation, she will become useful once again." He sighed and nodded. "What did you come here for, anyway?"

"Ah… The latest experiment failed. The man died within seconds of your chakra infused blood entering his system. It's a vicious thing… Those that survive for even a minute thrash around like they are having a seizure." I smirked.

"I guess you are right… We did lose a prize in losing Toki." He nodded, before leaving again.

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

Sasuke walked in with a young girl at his side.

"Sasuke?"

"Lady Hokage." He bowed respectfully. "I have come with a request…" I raised my eyebrow, studying the girl beside him. She looked to be in her teens. Something gave off an odd vibe, but I could tell it wasn't anything dangerous… For now at least.

"What is it, Sasuke?" I kept my eyes trained on the girl. She also stared at me.

"How do you fight with such big boobs?" She asked, curiosity flashing in her eyes.

"WHY YOU-"

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune warned. I sighed and settled down.

"I would appreciate it if you did not hit my daughter, Lady Hokage." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you found her?" He shook his head.

"She came to us." I grinned. That was nice…

"So what is the request?"

"That she becomes a certified Konoha nin, Hime… And that she is allowed to be tested by me, using the late Kakashi-sensei's and the late Third Hokage's teachings."

"The bell test, huh? But that's only for…"

"Teams." He looked up, his eyes glinting.

"Ah, I see… I will call you back to my office sometime today when I have made a decision. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Both walked out of the office and I frowned, feeling Orochimaru's aura around the girl.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, timidly stepping towards me. "Lady Tsunade, is everything ok?"

"No… Something is wrong with the girl."

"Perhaps Orochimaru experimented on her. You know how he is with his experiments… No doubt it was cruel. I'm surprised the girl is so… Open. And blunt too." I chuckled.

"She will be interesting for definite. I cannot wait to see how she gets along with her sister…"

"Kaioki will be pleased, I'm sure. Finally finding the person she had no idea she was searching for." I nodded my head mutely.

Things would turn out… Strangely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bell Test**

_**Toki's POV:**_

As we walked home, I used Kinjutsu to summon Rai. He was a medic Nin that I'd known for a long time – just like I had with Rei Ramika. Rei told me he was a family member, and that I could only summon family members. He explained Kinjutsu to me, so I guess that makes me and Rai related too. Anyway. Rai used to be cold hearted and refused to heal me from Orochimaru's experiments, but I eventually got him to warm to me, and now he's a sweet hearted guy.

I cast a glance at Rai, pointing at my heart. It felt like it was being constricted, and I knew exactly what by. He nodded quietly behind my father's back, his hands quickly turning green and hovering over my chest. In a minute, I felt relief. The constriction around my heart eased, and I no longer felt my troubles. I nodded my thanks and the male disappeared again, knowing it wouldn't be long before I needed him again.

"Where are we going, Otou-san?" I asked quietly, quickly catching up to him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Grocery shopping for your mother." I nodded.

"Seems… simple enough." I mused, looking up at the sky.

"Oh? What do you deem as difficult?" He looked back at me as we walked into the shop he had picked out. I shrugged, but knew my answer was flying out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I found it hard to cut through an army of Shinobi… My Taijutsu skills are pretty bad…" The male nodded as he looked around, and I dumped a packet of Pocky into the shopping basket. "Maa, I just realized your hair looks like a duck's arse."

"TOKI!" I smirked, running away from him.

Once we took the groceries home to mother, we headed back to the Hokage tower. A crow had circled above dad and I immediately tried to catch it. Now, it was sitting on my shoulder, cawing. I giggled and stroked its neck with the side of my finger. It nuzzled my finger as we walked up the steps and I laughed. Dad was watching me warily but I didn't care, I'm probably still suspected here.

"Hey, Sasuke! Who's the kid?" Two men bounded up to us. One was blonde with blue eyes and wore a ridiculously bright orange jump suit. What sort of a ninja is he? The other was brown haired with red triangles on his cheeks.

"Kind of cute." The brown haired winked at me and I sighed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on my daughter, Kiba." Father crossed his arms over his chest and stood to his full height threateningly.

"W-WHA!" Both men anime fell before standing and crowding me, poking my face and shoulders and the crow – which nipped at anyone who touched him.

"You're so much different now, eh, I didn't think you'd look like this when you were a baby!" The blonde exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head and grinning.

"Wow, cutie pie you've grown!" The brunette grinned too, his canines sharpened. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll assume I know you then…" I mumbled.

"Oh! You used to call me Naato." The blonde guy laughed, "But my name is Naruto." I simply nodded.

"And you, you freak?" I asked, turning to the brunette who was anime crying.

"Toki, be nice." Fathered ordered.

"Nope." I smirked back at him for a moment before returning my attention to the brunette.

"Kiba…" He mumbled. I nodded and walked into the Hokage's office, leaving the door open.

"Yo, baa-chan."

"Toki." She mumbled begrudgingly. I smirked; it was easy to guess that she didn't like my attitude.

"What's the news, Lady Hokage?" Father walked in and bowed to her. I looked down at him, eyebrow raised, but I said nothing.

"The elders agreed… Rather unenthusiastically, though." She threw something at me and I reached out, catching it in my hand. Opening my fist, I saw a blue clothed Konoha hitai-ate, much like the one on my father's forehead. I frowned, realizing it didn't match my outfit. Maybe I could drag mother into taking me shopping…

"Something not right, Toki?" The blonde woman smirked at me.

"Nope, everything's perfect, hmm…" I smirked. "Arigatou gozaimasu~" I threw the words over my shoulder as I walked, out, tying the hitai-ate around my neck.

"**Get back here, gaki! You're only a genin!**" I snorted quietly to myself.

"Then test me, hmmm." Father turned his gaze to me.

"Go home and tell your sister that all three of us need to meet at training ground 3 in half an hour. Pack weapons." I frowned but nodded and left quickly.

Father stood in front of me, Kaioki to the side. She was leaning on a tree, studying me after father had told her something.  
"Ne, if I'm the only one taking the test, why are there two bells?" He just smirked at me.

"You have to come with the intent to kill, Toki. Otherwise you will never pass." I narrowed my eyes, "You have two hours… GO!" I shot off into the trees, hatching a silent plan. I set a clearing full of traps and sent off a clone to get father to the clearing. I frowned, the two bells coming back to my mind.

Why two?

_**Clone's POV:**_

I was involved in a fast paced Taijutsu fight with father, gradually pushing him to the clearing where the traps were set. I spotted the two bells, and with my distraction, he managed to punch me in the stomach.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

The clone disappeared with a puff of smoke and left me alone in the clearing, what would be her next attack? Was she lying in wait? I spotted Tsunade by the posts and sighed. What was Toki doing…?

_**Toki's POV:**_

I frowned, sending out another two clones. One went to fight father and push him into the clearing, while the other sat by the traps, waiting to set them off. I went to Kaioki, frowning. I landed before her, shocking her.

"Took you a while, hmm, onee-chan?" I scowled.  
"I… need your help."

"Me, eh? What can I possibly do?" She unfolded her arms. I smirked, bringing a scroll from my pocket.

"I distract him; you grab the bells from behind." A boom resonated through the forest and our heads snapped to where the mushroom cloud was. "Hmmm, so my clone finally got him into the traps. Let's go, Imouto." She nodded and we leapt into the trees, heading towards the clearing as we heard more traps go off. I dispersed my clones and nodded to Kaioki, who went to the other side of the clearing.

_As soon as you get a chance… Grab those bells, Imouto. _

_**Kaioki's POV:**_

I smiled as I got into position… It had taken her an hour, but she finally came to me for help – the whole purpose of the test. I remember taking it when I was a genin… Despite that, I watched as she jumped from the trees onto an already tired looking father – however he still managed to fight against her as she constantly flung weapons at him from the scroll. He dodged or deflected each one, and finally she came down on him with her katana. He blocked her with a kunai and shoved her back. Placing the katana in her mouth, she formed hand signs and the clearing went foggy. Her black eyes flashed to my hiding place and I nodded to myself, springing into the fog.

I followed the sounds of fighting and the jingle of bells. I covered my chakra and grabbed the bells silently before backing away. Toki followed and took one of the bells. The place still foggy, we jingled the bells before disappearing from the clearing and heading back to the posts. The fog left as we did, leaving father alone.

We sat on the ground, Toki counting out her scrolls and weapons, then sharpening her katana. I watched as she counted, curious as to how she did things. She raised her eyebrow.

"Any particular reason for watching me, Imouto?" I chuckled.

"I'm just interested in you… Tell me about yourself!" I grinned, settling my head on my palm. She sighed, shrugging.

"My name is Toki Uchiha; I like the quiet and my new found crow friend-"Weirdly enough, as she said that, the crow landed on her shoulder. "Um, I also like sushi. I hate people who think they can boss me around. I don't mind being politely asked to do something… but orders are a no-no. Dreams… To find out who I am, I guess." She shrugged uncaringly, "And hobby… Slaughtering people." There was a feral look in her eyes before she went back to counting the weapons.  
"Nice." I laughed, "You wanna know about me, ne?"

"Not really. But please, go ahead." I smirked.

"Kaioki Uchiha, I like going on missions and my aunt. I hate people who put me down. My hobby is training, and my dream… Is to one day have a family of my own!" I grinned and Toki chuckled.

"Relatively peaceful then, eh?" I nodded.

"YOU TWO!" Father stormed into the clearing giving off an angry aura as the alarm went off. "What are you doing sitting around?!"

"Well I was counting my weapons. Kaioki was talking. Why do you ask?" Toki replied cheekily. I chuckled. No-one sassed father like that… ever.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO BE-"

"Getting these?" We held up the bells then went back to relaxing. His eyes widened.

"I- when- how- uh… well…"

"Yes, we accept your apology. We got them when the clearing was foggy. How, with cover and team work." Toki replied, sealing away her weapons back into the scroll with a satisfied nod. She began sharpening her katana and smiled. "Still don't see the point in the test, yeah?"

"To determine your rank." The Hokage stepped forward, narrowing her eyes at Toki. Obviously, Toki had done something the blonde woman didn't like. "Sasuke?"

"Chuunin at least, maybe even Jounin."

"Maybe even? Make up your mind, Sasuke?" The male stared down at Toki, his eyes calculating.

"Jounin." He said finally, causing me to grin.

"SUGOIIIIIIIIII! ONEE-CHAN YOU'RE A JOUNIN!"

"Sugoi." She mumbled, still sharpening her katana.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Tsunade burst out, causing the two of us to sweat drop.

* * *

Alright, now you're up to date with what I've written. This is still a story in progress, so writings may be a little far between sometimes. I have a very lazy muse lately, gomen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Blood**

_**Toki's POV:**_

I leant against the wall with my arms crossed. Tsunade was yelling at me about something… I hadn't been paying attention. I just wanted the details of the mission but she began lecturing me. I cast my mind back to when I went home with the hitai-ate around my neck.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

"_Oh, Toki!" Mother gasped like I'd broken something or grown a second head maybe, "That hitai-ate does not match-"_

"_The outfit? I'm well aware." I frowned, looking down at the white that stood out against all the black. _

"…_. You hate mismatching outfits as much as I do." I raised my eyebrow at mothers comment but said nothing, "SHOPPING TIME!" I got dragged by the wrist out of the house. _

_I ended up coming back in dark blue shorts, a dark blue shirt that didn't have sleeves and ended just above my belly button, dark blue zori and dark blue gloves. Mother dug around up in the attic and brought out some leg warmer type things – apparently father wore them when he was around twelve. The idea made me snort, but I took them anyway, thanking her and putting them on. They fit perfectly, adding some white to the outfit. Mother still shook her head though, as I tied the hitai-ate around my neck once more. _

"_Needs more white." And she got rolls of bandages out of the cupboard, tying them around my arms. Once down, she stepped back and nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect." _

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

"**Toki Uchiha!**" The blonde woman shouted my name to grab my attention and I yawned slightly to show I was listening.

"Yeah, baa-chan?" She sighs.  
"You'll fry my nerves one day, won't you?" She asked quietly.

"Probably." I responded dryly, checking my nails. They were short enough not to get in the way, but long enough for me to want to take care of them. And that I did – I never let them get chipped and kept them in the best condition I could. The blonde woman sighed again.

"Your mission will be with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba." I scowled slightly but made no comment, "I don't completely trust you as the others seem to. I'm doing this so that not only do you bond with them, but they can keep an eye on you. You will be captain so that your skills can be assessed." She held out a scroll, "The scroll holds the information of the mission." I walked forward and took the scroll with a small nod of my head.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, baa-chan." I bowed my head and walked out. After closing the door behind me, I opened the scroll and read it as I walked, dodging civilians in the streets easily.

"Toki!" I paused in my step, placing my foot on the ground as I closed the scroll and tucked it away safely into a pouch on my hip.

"Nanda?" I asked, with narrowed eyes as Kaioki appeared in front of me. She was in her ANBU uniform, a cat mask on the side of her head. The mouth was crossed out though – as though she was not meant to speak. "Ah, Kaioki. Daijobu? Anata wa watashi kara nanika ga hitsuyōna nodeshou ka?" The girl chuckled and shook her head at my words.

"I came to say good bye, I'm off on a mission." I smirked at her.

"Don't die."  
"I won't! Sayonara!" She yelled as she ran off, putting her mask over her face. I chuckled to myself.  
"Sayonara, imouto." I murmured as I took out the scroll and began reading again. I sighed as I finished reading. It should be a relatively easy mission. All we had to do was head to the Land of Lightning and collect some vials that Tsunade needed from a trader. But I had a funny feeling this wouldn't go as smoothly as it sounded. This mission would be assigned to a Genin squad if it were so easy. It would be weird being a higher rank than my father for this mission.

Sighing, I walked home and got out a backpack and my old cloak. I packed accordingly – clothes, weapons, and the like. I put my cloak on with my backpack underneath then left a small note on my bed for mother so she wouldn't freak out at my disappearance. I headed out, thinking where the others may be. I guess I should look around… My stomach rumbled. Nope, food first!

I walked into a random nearby shop and sat down, ordering a bowl of beef ramen.

"Hey, Cutie Pie!" I turned my head to see the three men I needed. Kiba was facing me while Father and Naruto were behind him, arguing up a storm. I sighed, waving him over. He walked over with a confused look.

"Us four," I gestured to the two of us them pointed to the other two males, "Have a mission. We'll be gone for at least a week. Pack accordingly, be at the gates within fifteen minutes." He nodded and went over to tell the other two.

"Eh? Toki's captain? No way, ttebayo!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed as my ramen was put in front of me. I thanked the woman before breaking my chopsticks and downing my ramen as quick as I could. I paid and then turned to leave, raising my eyebrow at the gawking males.

"Y-you eat ramen faster than me, ttebayo…" I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"GO GET READY FOR THE MISSION YOU IDIOTS!" They scrambled quickly and I hissed as they left, irritated. I took my time walking to the gates, closing my eyes to clear my head.

I didn't get interrupted by anything until something small bumped into my legs. Opening my eyes and looking down, I saw a small girl sprawled on the floor. She had black hair and emerald green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry missus!" Tears welled in the corners of the girl's eyes as she sat up on her knees, "I lost my mommy in the crowd and was trying to keep up with her!" I sighed, kneeling down. Her knees and hands were bleeding.

"Here, let me help you." I picked her up and put her on my hip, before jumping up and sitting on the roof of a house. I took out a small med kit from my back pack after settling the girl on my lap. She awed at the height we were at as I cleaned her hands and knees and bandaged them. I took us back down to the ground once I was done. "Now you be careful, ok?" I ruffled her hair and she laughed, but clasped my hand with her own two small ones.

"Ne, missus, what's your name?"

"…" I stared at the child blankly but she kept grinning. Sighing, "Uchiha Toki. And you, little one?"

"Tori Manami!" I smiled slightly.

"Alright, Tori-chan. I have a mission so excuse me." She nodded.

"See you around, missus!" With that, she ran back into the crowd, causing quite the ruckus. I hummed to myself, turning and continuing to the gates.

"You're late." Father told me when I arrived.

"I got delayed by a little girl." I responded flatly.

"What, yourself?" Kiba asked as he looked up to the sky.

"If I'm called Tori Manami, then yes." I replied. Kiba laughed.

"That little hell raiser? No wonder you were held up." I shook my head.

"She just needed wounds bandaging from where she fell over when she ran into me." I shrugged, "Our mission is in the Land of Lightning. We need to collect some vials from a trader for Baa-chan. It sounds simple but I have a nagging feeling it won't be." I told them. Naruto frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

"Eh, if it was that simple this mission would have gone to a Genin squad, or maybe a couple of Chuunin. I know Tsunade doesn't trust me and wants to keep an eye on me, but she wouldn't give me a mission this simple." Hoisting my backpack up on my shoulder, "I have no other information on that to go by, so let's get moving. We're wasting daylight."

"Do we have a formation, captain?" Father asked with a small smirk. I had taken a couple of days to observe everyone's fighting style after my own exam, in case I had to be paired with them.

"Kiba at the front, he and Akamaru can sniff out enemies and warn us of them. Then Sasuke, Naruto and myself."

"Why are you at the back?" Kiba frowned. I clicked my fingers and in a poof, I had five males standing beside me.

"Milady." Rai bowed.

"Rai." I bowed my head in return. "Mission." I placed my hand on my chest briefly.

"Ah, naruhodo. Would you like me to-"

"This evening." I answered with a soft frown. "I'll be at the back because these guys can warn me of anything behind us. Now that is sorted, let's move out." We all ran out of the gate, the two guards waving goodbye to us.

"Do you have any idea what it is that could stop us?" Naruto asked, turning his head back to me. My heart constricted and I winced, pausing on a branch and gripping my chest.

"Y-yeah… I got a feeling alright." I got my breath back, knowing Naruto was staring at me.

"Daijobu?" I shook my head, and Rai knelt beside me. He hooked my left arm over his shoulder and we stood. I coughed, blood dripping down my lips.

"Not good…" I muttered to myself.

"Toki…" Naruto was next to me, looking worried. I shook my head.

"Go ahead. Keep going, don't tell the other two anything. Just say I forgot something and I'll catch up." He looked hesitant, but nodded and went ahead. Rai quickly formed some hand signs and placed his hand on my chest. It took a few minutes, but the constriction eased up and I was able to breathe normally again. I wiped the blood from my lip and sighed. "Arigatou, Rai." He nodded and let go of me. I stood shakily, but as soon as I was stood, I was off. The boys trailed behind me as we caught up to the other three. They were stopped, Kiba and Sasuke badgering Naruto on a branch. Naruto looked scared. I ran passed them.

"See, I told you!"

"Toki!"

"Break formation." I ordered, "There's only two enemies and they won't attack until we have what we Tsunade needs."

"How do you-" I looked back, silencing Naruto with my eyes. "The blood, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

"He did it." I told him, "We have to keep going. The sooner we get to the Land of Lightning and find the trader, the sooner we can rest up and get ready for the fight."

"Hai!" The three chorused behind me. Rai looked at me worriedly.

"But Milady, what about-"

"It's fine. It's only the chakra we have to worry about. It still has a mind of its own." He nodded.

"We'll leave until needed… We'll only get in your way, Milady." I nodded.

"Sayonara, Rai."

"Sayonara." With that, the five males disappeared in a poof, causing a small gust of wind to pass. I sighed, feeling my chakra levels steady themselves. Bringing out a spare kunai, I threw it at the serpent that was watching us from its place in the tree. It died with a hiss and I sighed.

"Just don't run into Manda…" I muttered to myself. "Not Manda."


End file.
